


Dracula Takes Gotham

by Saya444



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Ending, Blood Drinking, F/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saya444/pseuds/Saya444
Summary: An unintentional discovery by Duela Dent and Harley Quinn lead to the revival of the legendary Prince of Darkness, who seeks to bring order to what will be his new kingdom--Gotham City. But before he conquers Gotham, he must conquer the women who freed him first, before moving onto the Dark Knight herself-Batgirl!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Awakening

Dracula Takes Gotham

Chapter 1-The Awakening

It was a dark, cold autumn night in Gotham City, and for once the city seemed quiet and somewhat normal without crazy supervillains and attractive women in bat costumes running around causing havoc. Granted, this wasn’t to last, as it was nearing Halloween and that was a time when all the crazies came out of the woodworks to cause mayhem in Gotham.

It was on nights like this that Harley Quinn, main squeeze of Lady Joker, would’ve liked to just hang out at home with her boo and the rest of the Gotham Sirens (save for Punchline. Fuck her) and just snuggle up to watch scary movies (or pick them apart in Poison Ivy’s case. Lord knows she had a cynical view of horror movies). Instead, she was stuck searching a creepy old graveyard for some dusty crypt that her boss was dead set on finding.

The blame solely rested on the shoulders of the now late Penguin, who had been brutally murdered by the Sirens’ resident assassin Punchline (aka Harley Quinn’s love rival). Apparently he let slip that he had a family fortune that laid untouched for centuries deep within Gotham Cemetery. Punchline’s extremely useful torture techniques managed to squeeze out the possible location of the fortune before he croaked. The hidden treasure was inside a crypt…in a cemetery. That was all they had to go on.

Yippee.

Now Harley was all for treasure hunting, but not in the middle of the night, blindly searching for a lone tomb in the middle of a spooky cemetery, while also being forced to share the same breathing space as that snarky bitch who whored her way into Joker’s good graces. Not to mention this was not the kind of weather a woman wearing little more than a skimpy corset, booty shorts and stockings should be running around in, but Harley was nothing if not a trooper.

“Harley!”

The blonde jumped at the shout and turned towards her boss. Duela Dent, known to the public as the Joker, was a slender woman with pale white skin and unkempt green hair with red lipstick smeared over her lips in a demonic grin. She looked both terrifying and sexy in her light brown corset, purple thong and old time garter stockings and boots, but the angry expression she wore was anything but sexy.

“I didn’t ask you to stand around and daydream. We’re on the clock here, so let’s move it!” Duela growled.

“S-Sorry, hon!” Harley squeaked and ran to catch up to her girlfriend. She sent a glare at Punchline, who was smirking at her while walking alongside Joker. Harley growled at her back, wishing to slam her spiked bat over the smug bitch’s face.

Punchline was an attractive young woman fresh out of college who wore a sheer purple costume that hugged her ample curves lovingly with a black dress and thigh high boots to complete the outfit. Her dark hair was tied back in a high ponytail and she wore a tasteful amount of clown makeup that made her look good and scary at the same time.

Punchline was a relatively new addition to the Sirens. She was originally just a college girl who was a serious fangirl of Joker, even having surgery to make her skin pale as a corpse and wearing clown makeup to honor the clown princess of crime. Joker had been so taken by the girl’s devotion that she offered Punchline a place in the Sirens if she did something to prove her worth. Always the one to please, Punchline murdered her school counselor with laughing gas and she was welcomed to the team with full honors.

Harley liked to think of herself as Joker’s one and only gal, but the affection she showed Punchline made her more than a little jealous. Of course Joker made sure to show her some love with their almost nightly fuck sessions, but she liked being the only girl in Joker’s life. She dreamed of just taking Punchline out in a little “accident” but Punchline had made a name for herself with being a very formidable fighter and an efficient killer. It was a volatile mixture of ensuring her place as one of Joker’s bitches and her near fanatical love for Joker that made her so dangerous.

Harley shook her head to get her thoughts off the annoying rival and asked, “So what are we lookin’ for again? That fat fuck didn’t exactly leave us a treasure map to use or anythin’.”

“We’re looking for a crypt, Harley.” Punchline said calmly, not even looking at her as she followed Joker. “I thought we established that already.”

“I know that, asshole, but in case you haven’t noticed, we’re in a cemetery. They’re crypts all over the fuckin’ place!” Harley screamed.

“Would you shut your trap, Harley!” Joker hissed. “Do you want to give our position away?”

“Sorry, puddin’.” Harley pouted, withering under Joker’s glare.

“We’re looking for a crypt with a cross over the entrance. The thing shouldn’t be any larger than a bobble head and it’s located in this part of the cemetery.” Joker said.

“A cross huh? But puddin’ that could be anywhere in this place.” Harley said and crossed her arms. “It’ll take us all night to—oh, there it is!”

Harley pointed to the large crypt sitting just a few feet away from them. The crypt was extremely old, probably older than most of the other tombs and gravestones in the area, and on top of the structure was a headless angel with a cross. Joker’s red lips widened into her signature grin and she yanked Harley towards her to capture her lips in a sloppy kiss, practically shoving her tongue down the woman’s throat. They stood there making out for a few seconds before Joker pulled away with a grin.

“I’m pounding that ass when we get home.” Joker said and headed towards the crypt. “Come on, girls. Let’s get our loot!”

Harley sent the frowning Punchline a smug grin and followed after Joker. It took some force to get the door open, but it was nothing a strong kick from Punchline couldn’t gain them entry. The smell of dust, wet dirt and other smells greeted them as they entered the crypt, and the three woman headed straight for the large coffin sitting in the center of the mostly empty tomb.

“Who the hell would hide a fortune in a cemetery?” Harley asked. “Seems kinda counterproductive since people visit here, ya know?”

“This section of the cemetery is where Gotham’s oldest and wealthiest families bury their dead. The kind of families with fortunes older than this city. Usually there’s always some old fucker who thinks that being buried with his money will allow him to take it with him to the afterlife.” Punchline said. “Some people get forgotten by their own families after a few decades or so.”

“You two, open the casket.” Joker ordered her girls.

Harley and Punchline sent each other a glare before they began to push on the lid. The thing was rested shut from years of lack of use and changing weather conditions that weathered the stone, so they really had to put some muscle into it. It took several minutes, but eventually they managed to get the lid to budge an inch. Punchline suddenly put more strength into it and managed to make the lid move, successfully sliding it off the coffin. Harley, not expecting it to move so quickly, fell forward and cut her hand on a jagged piece of stone on the coffin’s edge.

“Ow!” Harley screamed, jerking back and shaking her hand. “I got cut!”

“It’s not even that deep, Harley. You’ll live.” Punchline said after glancing at the bleeding wound. “Just don’t expect me to kiss it.”

Joker ignored their arguing as she looked inside the coffin. Much to her surprise and frustration, there was no pile of gold or jewels inside, but a full skeleton sitting in a pile of ash. “What the hell? There’s nothing in here but a pile of bones! Fuck, I should have known that bastard was lying!”

Harley took a step back from her enraged lover, knowing that she got violent when she was angry. She was still shaking her wounded hand to ease the pain, causing a few drops of blood to fling off her arm and drop into the coffin. No one noticed the blood splatter against the shriveled up organ that used to be a heart…nor did they see that same organ start to rejuvenate.

“If that fat fucker was still alive, I would have skinned him myself!” Joker growled.

“Hey, hon, it’s okay.” Harley said softly, trying to ease her lover’s rage. “Maybe we just found the wrong place.”

As they were talking, the formerly shriveled up corpse began to change. The dried up heart absorbed the drops of blood and soon began to regenerate flesh, slowly beating as it came to life. Muscles formed along the skeleton, organs also regenerated and slid into place, and blood once again began to flow through dried up veins. Skin formed along the musculature, growing back over the skeleton, and soon the tongue, brain and eyes regrew. As soon as the eyes were fully formed, they glowed bright red as life returned to them.

“She’s right. We just chose the wrong place.” Punchline said. “If we keep looking, we’re bound to find—“

Punchline froze as her keen ears caught the sound of rustling behind her. Drawing the stiletto knife from the holster at her waist, she spun around toward the coffin.

“What’s wrong?” Joker asked.

“I heard something.” Punchline said. “I don’t think we’re alone.”

Harley’s eyes widened as she saw the pale, clawed hand reach out from within the coffin and her already pale skin turned even whiter. “G-Guys! Something’s movin’ in there!”

Joker and Punchline’s eyes went wide as they saw a tall, deathly thin figure stand shakily from the coffin. It was clearly male, though its body was little more than skin and bones, with its only piece of clothing being shredded pants that hunt on its thin form. Its knees trembled as it stood up, still a bit hunched over, and it raised its clawed hands as if to look at them. Harley gave a tiny gasp and that was enough to draw the monster’s hungry gaze over to the three women.

Its eyes were like fire, its gaze intense and predatory. The creature’s thin lips pulled back to reveal a pair of long sharp fangs. A bestial growl rose from its throat as it smelled a familiar scent that inflamed a long deep hunger in its belly—blood.

“Get behind me!” Punchline said to Joker, who did so without hesitation. She prepared to attack the creature, but before she could even more, the monster rushed forward and slammed into her, throwing her to the floor.

The knife fell out of her grasp and she was pushed against the creature’s shoulders to keep it off her. The thing was surprisingly stronger and faster than it looked and it took every bit of Punchline’s strength to keep it off her. It hissed and snarled, trying to get at her, and when it appeared it wasn’t going to get its meal this way, it tried another method.

The monster gripped Punchline’s arms and lifted her upper body up before slamming her back down into the ground. The impact was hard enough to cause her head to smack the stone floor, and the impact dazed her momentarily. Her temporary vulnerability was quickly capitalized upon by the monster as it brought its mouth down to Punchline’s neck, sinking its fangs into the left side of her neck.

Punchline gasped as pain flared from her throat as she felt the beast bite into her throat and she struggled a bit…only to become overtaken by a strong wave of dizziness that spread across her body. Her limbs felt heavy and her arms sagged against the creature as it began to suck on her neck, drinking down the blood leaking from her wound.

As Punchline laid prone being fed on by the rabid vampire, Joker and Harley could only stand to the side and watch. They were terrified of the creature, but neither of them made a move to run, afraid that they’d draw its attention and end up on the menu. As the minutes passed, its drinking of the woman’s blood increased in length and intensity, causing Punchline to gasp and moan helplessly.

Punchline’s body was completely paralyzed, unable to move as the creature drank her blood. She heard it swallow her blood fervently, and with each suck she felt a pulse of weakness. On the other hand, the more blood the monster drank, the stronger it became. Soon its feeding began having an effect on its body, and visible changes began to show.

Joker and Harley watched with shock and awe as a change fell upon the creature. Its gaunt body began to fill out, growing taller and gaining muscles along the length of its body. Its skinny limbs grew muscles and its torso filled out to become hard and defined. Hair grew from a bare scalp, black as night and fell down its back. Those shredded pants that hung loosely around its hips were suddenly filled out thanks to monster’s legs filling out. Now they were full to the point of bursting thanks to the toned muscles in the creature’s legs. 

What was once a pale, skinny monster had now mutated into a big, strong, muscular and very handsome man who was now grinding against Punchline as he drank his fill of her. After another second of gulping down her blood, the man pulled his fangs free of her blood stained neck with a gasp and rose to his knees, panting from exertion. Despite the circumstances, Joker’s eyes fell down to the man’s chest, which was very well defined and muscular, with blood dripping down the hard planes from his mouth. After calming down, the man turned towards them and nodded to them.

“Hello there,” He said in a surprisingly well-mannered voice. “I apologize for my current state of undress. It’s been a while since I’ve had a drink.”

“N-No problem.” Joker stammered, which was a first for her. “That’s o-okay.”

“I will speak with you soon. But first I must relieve myself of some frustrations.” He said and turned back to Punchline, who was panting and moaning underneath him.

He reached between her legs and swiftly tore apart the clothing covering her wet pussy, and did the same to his ragged pants. Leaning over her body, he pressed the head of his rather long and thick shaft against her folds and, without any warning, forced himself inside her. Punchline gasped once more, her ample breasts jiggling from the force of his thrust. He worked his massive organ deep within her, jerking her body back and forth.

He pumped hard and fast into her, his red eyes watching her tits bounce in time with his thrusts, the thin purple fabric barely restraining them. His gaze rose to her neck, still covered in blood, which inflamed his lust even more. Turning her head to expose the other side of her neck, he hissed and sank his fangs into her soft, inviting flesh. A low moan escaped Punchline’s lips and as he drank hungrily, her eyes rolled back into her head as her orgasm hit her.

He lifted his head from her bleeding neck and continued to pump his cock deeper and deeper into her paralyzed body. His hard chest pressed against her large chest, rubbing her erect and sensitive nipples through her thin costume. His hips pumped harder and moved faster until finally he shoved himself deep into her and released his seed, letting out a loud roar that could be heard for miles. Punchline’s body shivered as a deluge of warm seed pumped into her womb, coating her walls in white and the excess jizz spilling from their joined hips.

He ground his pulsating cock into her pussy and held himself deep inside for the entire duration of his orgasm. Joker and Harley watched his muscles flex and tense a bit before finally relaxing. The still nameless man let out a relieved sigh and slowly pulled his cock out of the unconscious Punchline, unsheathing all twelve inches of fine man meat that made even Harley lick her lips.

The man had no idea how much of a show he was giving them as he rose to his feet, still fully naked and exposed to the girls as he turned to face them. Joker and Harley made no attempt to hide the fact that they were blatantly staring at his softening cock.

“I must thank you both for reviving me. My death was a fate unbecoming a warrior such as myself.” He said politely. “My name is Count Dracula Tepes, not to be confused with my cousin Vlad Tepes, though it’s easy to make that mistake. I am at your service my ladies.”

He bowed low to them, and Joker took a couple of minutes to formulate a proper thought before turning to Harley and saying the first thing on her mind.

“He’s a keeper.”


	2. The Bat vs the Cat

Chapter 2-The Bat vs the Cat

After what had to be the most terrifying yet arousing moment of their lives, Joker and Harley spirited the unconscious Punchline and the newly awakened Dracula back to their hideout on the very edge of the city. It was an old apartment building they had repurposed into their secret base/hideout located deep enough in the one of the more crime-ridden areas of the city that cops wouldn’t go sniffing around. It was also located just a few blocks away from Poison Ivy’s little abode, much to the green woman’s dismay.

Harley was the group’s designated driver with Punchline being out of commission. This proved to be a bad idea with Dracula being naked the entire ride back and Harley nearly crashed their van three times while trying to sneak not so discreet glances at his soft but still thick cock. Joker had to threaten her with no sex for two weeks to get her to drive straight. Being the gentleman that he was, Dracula acted like he didn’t notice.

Once they got back to their home and laid Punchline to rest after her blood draining and rape, Joker and Harley tried to figure out how to dress their resident vampire. Thankfully he solved that problem for them by creating a shirt and pair of pants out of pure shadows right before their eyes. After that really cool display of power, Joker got to work on explaining to Dracula about the new world he awakened to.

“So you have heard of me before?” Dracula asked, leaning against the back of the old, dirty couch in the villains’ living room.

“Yeah, everyone kinda has.” Said Joker, grinning. “You’re famous, Dracky!”

“Of course I’m famous.” Dracula said haughtily. “My domain encompasses the lands from the New World to the Far East—“

“No, I mean you’re famous worldwide!” Joker laughed. “There are about a million movies made about you!”

“Movies?” Dracula blinked. “What is that?”

“Oh, that’s right, you’ve been out of it for, like, two hundred years or something, huh?” Joker pursed her lips. “You got a lotta catching up to do.”

“Two hundred years?” Dracula murmured. “Then this…this is the future.”

“Yup. Welcome to Gotham City, shittiest city in America after Detroit.” Joker exclaimed.

“America, so they really did gain independence from the British Empire.” Dracula grinned and shook his head. “I’m not surprised about that in the least after the peasants revolted against the French nobility.”

Dracula looked Joker and Harley over. These two women were dressed in a vastly different manner than he was used to. While Dracula was used to seeing high class women in Victorian England flaunt their best assets in subtle ways, the manner of dress for these two villainesses was similar to a high class prostitute, not that he was complaining. He made no move to hide his study of their athletic and curvaceous forms, and Joker knew that as well, judging from the cheeky smile she sent him.

Joker wore a tight fitting brown corset that left much of her ample cleavage bare and a purple thong with thigh high violet stockings and shows. She also wore a pair of purple elbow gloves and a top hat with red lipstick that was smeared over her lips, contrasting her pale skin. Harley’s outfit was no different, a red and black corset with matching booty shorts and thigh high socks with boots. Her long blond hair was dyed red and black at the tips and were tied into pigtails. Like Lady Joker, her skin was pale white as well.

“And I take it not everyone dresses in clown attire like you?” Dracula asked her.

“Only the cool kids, sweetie.” Joker chuckled.

“And who are these cool kids?” He asked seriously.

Joker frowned, sending a glare at Harley who giggled beneath her hand. “I meant me and Harley. It’s…kind of a joke. I do that.”

“I see.” Dracula nodded. “I never got your names, actually.”

“Lady Joker, Dracky. But you can call me Duela.” Joker said, extending her hand. “And this is Harley Quinn, my girl.”

“Pleased to meet ya!” Harley grinned. “Oh, and the bimbo in purple you fucked earlier was Punchline. Feel free to use her as a blood bank.”

Dracula nodded to both women and took Joker’s hand, pressing a kiss against the back of it. He did the same to Harley, making her blush.

“It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, my ladies.” He said honestly. “I am forever at your service.”

‘Oh this is too good!’ Joker thought grinning. Having the prince of darkness himself at her beck and call is going to be amazing. She couldn’t wait to sick this man on Huntress and her band of whores!

“Would it be any trouble if I just went out and did a little…exploring around the city?” Dracula asked, looking out the window. “I must learn more about this new modern era if I’m going to be living in Gotham.”

“Go ahead, knock yourself out…that’s a figure of speech.” Joker said. “Just watch out for that bitch in the bat costume. She’s young but she packs a punch with those gadgets of hers and stuff.”

“Bat costume?” Dracula said smiling.

“Batgirl, she’s the goody two-shoes that’s been protectin’ this city and stuff, kicking our asses and all that.” Harley explained. “She runs around with this blond bitch, Robin, and they’re like the only ones with the balls to fight us.”

“I see,” Dracula hummed. He nodded and walked over to the window, pulling it open. “Thank you for the warning. I shall watch out for this Batgirl.”

“Um, shouldn’t you wait a bit? It’ll be morning in a couple of hours, and there are a lot of crosses and stuff around the city.” Harley warned him.

“I will be fine, Lady Harley. Sunlight merely diminishes my powers, and so long as I’m not within a foot of any religious artifacts, I will be safe from their influence.” Dracula nodded to both ladies. “Until next time, madams.”

Dracula’s body turned into a jagged blob of shadows and he shot right out the window faster than either woman could process. Joker and Harley stood there in silence for a few minutes before Harley looked at her girlfriend.

“Uh, boss lady? You sure it’s okay to let him run around the city like that?” Harley asked concerned. “Won’t he start making tons of vampires or something?”

“Don’t worry, Harley, he’s not stupid enough to do that without knowing about Gotham City first. And,” Joker reached into her cleavage and took out a small crucifix. “We have this to discipline him if he gets out of line. You saw how he was avoiding every cross on our way out of the cemetery.”

“Yeah…I guess we do have him by the balls.” Harley said, still a little unsure but willing to put her trust in Joker. “Speaking of balls, you think he’s up for a threesome?”

“Harley, please,” Joker rolled her eyes. “We can’t just jump him after meeting him for the first time. We have to tease him a bit, lure him in with a quick flash of our tits and _then_ we’ll conquer is dick in our name!”

The mad clown princess laughed loudly into the night, while the world’s strongest vampire was set free into Gotham City, exploring the new world he intended to dominate.

XXXXXX

In her room, Punchline was recovering from losing so much blood to the newly awakened vampire warlord. She was pale and shivering, and extremely weak from the serious blood loss, but she couldn’t sleep. Ever since she was brought back to their base, she was suffering from an abnormal heat ravaging her body nonstop. It didn’t hurt, but it made her feel…different. It was a familiar heat she often felt when in close proximity to Lady Joker—lust.

The fang marks in her throat throbbed and felt warm on her skin, and she writhed in her sheets from the growing warmth assaulting her. Memories flashed across her mind, of the pain and pleasurable sucking on her throat, of something long and thick penetrating her cunt and pumping hard into her over and over again. Then an explosive finish that resulted in her insides being coated in seed and leading to her crying out for more.

Punchline panted heavily, her fingers sliding between her thighs and digging inside her pussy. She shoved them deep, trying to finger herself to experience that same climax. She bit her lip so hard it bled, trying to keep her moans in as she fingered herself as hard as she could. Punchline continued to finger herself with such relentless force that her wrist and fingers began to ache, but she did not relent or slow down. She could already feel her climax coming hard and fast like a bullet train.

When Punchline did reach her peak, she turned her head and shoved her face deep into her pillows to muffle her scream. Her thighs clenched around her hand and her entire body stiffened in pure ecstasy as she came. The pleasure she felt at that moment was grand, but nowhere near what she experienced after that…monster raped her in the crypt. She wanted to feel that again, to feel that inhuman pleasure that only Dracula could give.

When her orgasm faded away, Punchline sagged on her bed, already falling back asleep. As her eyes slid shut, all she felt was the dull throbbing in her neck, and dreams full of the Prince of Darkness. It was only a matter of time before her thoughts were fully consumed by him.

XXXXXX

The world had changed a lot since he fell into hibernation. Buildings that reached the sky, vehicles that moved by themselves without the aid of horses, lights so bright they turned night into day, advancements in science and technology so great that even Dracula, a man who had lived for thousands of years, was baffled by their progress.

“Apparently humans finally learned how to capture lightning in a bottle.” Dracula mused to himself upon seeing the city lights for the first time.

The only thing that really seemed to stay the same was war—humans continued to fight and kill one another without consequence, and though their weapons had changed, their purpose remained the same.

Dracula blended in easily with the crowd as he explored Gotham. The bright lights and loud sounds were distracting. Gotham’s vast population and industry reminded him of London back in his time, and he reckoned that even that city had changed just as drastically. The smell of so much fresh blood just walking by him was enough to make his head swim, and he felt his stomach grumble. The blood that Punchline so graciously provided him was starting to fade already.

‘A single human won’t be enough. I’ve been in hibernation for too long.’ Dracula thought. ‘I must feed soon.’

He walked past a newsstand and saw a front page headline talking about Gotham’s Dark Knight—Batgirl. According to Joker, she was a beacon of hope and justice in this corrupted city rife with crime and madness. Someone who was not afraid to deal out justice to those who believed themselves to be untouchable. Dracula could respect this, he had dealt his fair share of justice upon fools who thought to cause trouble in his territory. Humans and vampires alike feared his retaliation and stayed their hand lest they had to contend with him. Yes, he killed humans, thousands of people, often in a brutal manner, but most of them were in the name of maintaining order—and sending a message to anyone who thought they were untouchable.

Dracula could see that Batgirl did this too, judging from the accounts of her brutally beating up criminals to the point of putting them in the hospital. But her approach to this was flawed. Half of the major criminals and villains she put away often broke out of prison or abused the flawed legal system to weasel out of their punishments, going back out onto the streets to cause more havoc, thus starting the cycle again. And if the memories he acquired from Punchline’s blood were anything to go on, Gotham City was home to some pretty messed up people.

He honestly admired Batgirl’s need to uphold law and order, but she did not go that extra step. Her refusal to kill those who threatened this city allowed psychopaths like this Scarecrow and Two-Face to run around doing what they always did, knowing they’ll only get thrown into the same damn cell, if even that. People like them were clearly too dangerous to allow to run free, and just putting them behind bars wasn’t enough. They needed to be put down and made an example of to send a message to anyone else that this city was no longer their playground.

‘No wonder the rulers of this modern age have become so weak.’ Dracula thought.

As he passed by an alleyway, a scream caught his attention, drawing him to look down the alley he just passed.

A woman in a fur coat was being dragged back into the dark by two men, their ragged attire and body tattoos hinting they belonged to a local gang, with one of them brandishing a firearm he kept on the weeping woman’s forehead as they dragged her behind a closed dumpster out of sight of the main street. Curious, Dracula entered the alley to get a better view, his black cloak blowing in a non-existent breeze.

“Come on, Mikey, just take the purse so we can head to the bar already!”

“Fuck off, Carl, I want her coat! Take off the fucking coat, bitch!”

Crying a stream of tears down her face, the woman hesitantly pulled her fur coat off, showing that underneath she wore an expensive blue dress that highlighted her slim waist and exposed cleavage through a v-cut at the front. “H-Here, please don’t hurt me.”

Snatching the woman’s coat out of her shaking hand, Mikey smiled a crooked grin eyeing the woman’s body and at her face, now that it was visible from the overhead lamp post. “Well, well, well, look at this, Carl, we’ve got ourselves a looker! Maybe money and a new coat isn’t enough for tonight, huh? Maybe our fun time is right here.”

“I do believe that is enough.”

Snapping back to look behind them, Mikey and Carl saw a middle-aged man in a black jacket and black pants standing close to the wall opposite where they cornered the woman. His long black hair contrasted his pale skin as he looked at them with dark red eyes. “The both of you make for poor predators indeed.” He said shaking his head. “You’ve had your prey cornered for several minutes and yet you stand there talking and snapping at each other. I’ve seen rabid dogs with better hunting tactics than you.”

“Who the fuck are you asshole?” Barked Mikey, brandishing his revolver at the man. Carl also pulled out a pistol of his own. Despite their attention on the intruder, the woman was still too terrified to move. “

“Yeah, piss off!” Carl spat. “Or else you’ll be smoking cigars out of your fucking forehead!”

“Even I know that meat tastes best when it is calm, relaxed.” The man said, not even worried at the two guns pointed at him. “Meat that is angry or scared tastes angry and scared. It is quite better, the joy of life robbed of its flavor.”

“Shut up!” Mikey fired a warning shot at the wall near the man’s head, but he didn’t so much as blink as sparks flew. “Get out now!”

His smile widening, Dracula continued to walk forward, his gaze growing more intense as the shadows grew around him. His black coat enveloped his entire body, splaying out and slithering over the surface of the wall like the tendrils of a pitch-black octopus with the man’s smiling face at its core. Flowing and cascading like water, the black mass stretched and slithered, reaching up until it covered the three-story surface of the alley wall and the man’s face flowing high up with it.

Too confused to run and too intrigued to stop looking, the pair of goons watched on, hypnotized by the cascading pillar of blackness that swayed and danced like a slithering serpent. Unseen by the pair, the darkness spread down to the ground, taking its time to flow and stretch so it coiled around the two men, encircling around their feet. Then with a crackle of air, the darkness peeled itself free from the brickwork, like a cobra it swayed and danced around the two men, circling them.

The woman had already put her hands to her tear-filled eyes long before the spectacle began. If she had the courage to look up, even for an instant, she would have found her would be attackers tightly wrapped in the coils of a pitch-black snake, holding them tight while they stood transfixed by the swaying patterns of its jet-black flesh. When the serpent struck, it was so quick, there wasn’t even a scream. Just silence.

“May I escort you home, miss?”

The woman jumped and looked up to find the man kneeling next to her, with her purse and coat bundled in one of his arms while he offered her a hand to help her up.

“T-Thank you.” Getting up on uneven legs, the red haired woman slowly wrapped herself up in her coat and looked around, not seeing any sign of her muggers. “What happened? Where did they go?”

“They couldn’t handle prey that could fight back. Show a little backbone and they run, like all cowards do.” Dracula grinned.

Guiding her out of the alleyway, she never saw the two men cold and dead on the ground, their skin chalk white and sporting a pair of holes on the side of their necks. Glancing back in the alley, Dracula waved his hand and the shadows swallowed up the dead bodies, engulfing them and breaking them down into nothing, leaving only barely visible black marks on the ground.

A good hunter leaves no traces of their prey behind.

XXXXXX

Holding tightly onto the man’s arm, Veronica, the woman Dracula saved, couldn’t help but discreetly study her savior as he escorted her home. He didn’t look all that old, somewhere around his early thirties, but she could have sworn he looked older when he confronted those thugs. Chalking it up to her blurry vision from the tears, she just allowed herself to relax and recover from her ordeal.

His name was Count Olaf Strigoi, a wealthy nobleman from Eastern Europe who traveled to Gotham City to check out prospects into old property. His accent was a bit strange yet oddly charming, and he was very gentle despite how thoroughly he roughed up those thugs from before, not a single black hair out of place.

“Thank you for helping me. I’m sorry that your first night in Gotham City showed you that.” Veronica said when they made it back to the front gates of her home. “If you hadn’t arrived I’d just be another casualty shown on the Gotham TV News tomorrow.”

“Are incidents like that common in this city?” Dracula asked.

“Sadly yes. We’ve gained a reputation for having one of the worst crime rates in the country. And this was before supervillains like the Gotham Sirens and other crime lords started popping up. Batgirl may have stemmed the flow somewhat, but she’s still only one person.” Veronica shrugged and raised a hand to brush a strand of hair from her face. “The people just accept that Gotham City isn’t exactly a normal city anymore.”

Dracula eyed the simple band of silver around her middle finger. “I see you are betrothed.”

“Hmm? Oh yes, I’m engaged.” Veronica smiled warmly at her engagement ring. “Patrick is overseas on business, but we’re getting married in the spring.” 

He smiled. “I wish you and your husband to be a happy life, Vivian. Take care of yourself.”

“You too, Mr. Strigoi. Good night.”

Stepping back, he bowed with a courtesy, bidding her good night before walking down the street. Smiling and fluffing the fur of her coat to hide her blush, she turned to enter her home, never seeing the man’s coat splat open like the wings of a bat and take off into the air, disappearing into the night’s sky.

XXXXXX

Dracula spent the rest of the night wandering the city. He came upon two more muggings like the one he just stopped and took great pleasure in feasting on the scum who preyed upon those unfortunate souls. Their blood wasn’t the most appetizing but it sated his thirst for the time being, which allowed him to properly focus on more important things.

It was clear that Batgirl was something of a legend in Gotham City, practically worshipped by the people whom she protected. Batgirl led a noble crusade against the worst this city had to offer, quite the feat for a woman who stared this noble cause by herself in the beginning. However even with the assistance of Robin, the so-called girl wonder, they couldn’t be everywhere at once. What would have happened to Veronica had he not been there to save her? It made Dracula wonder how many other crimes were caused while Batgirl was off taking care of another criminal or villain.

Gotham was a marvelous city, and it has its fair share of good and bad people. But it was also ripe with corruption and decadence from the worst elements of society who run free because no one had the sense to put them down for good. Dracula knew that Batgirl unwilling to kill these irredeemable villains who terrorized people, and that was a flaw that only let this senseless cycle continue. This unmitigated chaos went against everything Dracula stood for as a ruler, as a king. If this Huntress was unwilling to do what must be done to maintain order in Gotham, then perhaps a true king was needed to truly bring peace to this city.

His musings were interrupted when his keen senses detected the sound of footsteps above him. Smoothly slipping into an alley, he looked up just in time to see a dark figure jump over the gap between buildings. Humming curiously, Dracula shifted his body into shadows and flew up the side of the building onto the roof. Rematerializing into his physical form, Dracula stared after the two figures and easily saw their slender forms in the darkness. It was two women, and it appeared that they were currently engaged in a chase of some kind.

The first woman who was being chased wore a skintight leather outfit with the hood raised up—which resembled a pair of cat ears—and a pair of red goggles. Dracula recognized this woman from Punchline’s memories—the professional thief and member of the Gotham Sirens, Catwoman (though she merely spent time with the group for major operations, much to Duela’s chagrin). And the girl chasing her was definitely Batgirl, the Dark Knight herself.

The masked crime fighter was certainly a beauty as she raced across the rooftops, her cape flapping in the wind much like her long red hair. She was clad in her usual, signature attire of a black bodysuit that was tight across her chest with a yellow bat symbol across her large, ample breasts and hugged her thick, juicy ass along with a yellow utility belt, yellow gloves and boots, and a cowl over her eyes that left the lower part of her gorgeous face exposed.

Dracula felt a surge of lust pulse through his body at the sight of her. He could tell she was a fighter, and was definitely not rookie when it came to fighting crime. This combined with her natural allure made her very attractive to him. If she was this beautiful, then what did Huntress look like in the flesh? 

‘Yes, she will make a fine addition to my harem when I take Gotham City.’ Dracula thought. ‘But first, I must take care of the dredges first before moving onto the protectors. Starting with this little kitten.’

XXXXXX

Catwoman landed on the roof, clutching the gold cat statue and smiling smugly. A smile that faded an instant later when Batgirl landed in front of her.

“Thought I’d lost you.” she muttered.

“I’m not so easy to lose. You should know that by now.” Batgirl retorted.

“Can you blame me for forgetting?” Catwoman replied. “You know something’s wrong when a teenage girl is more clingy than most of the men I’ve been with in the past. Well, if you’re planning on taking home this kitty, you’re gonna have to take home both.” She grinned, holding up the statue.”

“Just hand it over, Catwoman. I’m sure it’s past your curfew.” Batgirl said. “Wouldn’t want Joker getting mad at you, don’t we?”

“Don’t even joke about that, little girl. I go where I want, when I want.” Catwoman smirked. “If you want this kitty, you’ll have to come get it.”

“Don’t make me hurt you.” Batgirl growled. This is why she hated dealing with Catwoman, she liked to play games too much and was absolutely infuriating to deal with.

“Don’t worry,” She said. “You won’t.”

Batgirl made a dive at her, which she avoided easily, leaping out of the way. Catwoman laughed as she swiftly danced around the rooftop with Batgirl chasing after her. Though Batgirl was athletic and fast, Catwoman had experience on her side, and it showed in how she skillfully avoided the grapples and bolas Batgirl threw at her. And Batgirl knew it too, hence why she was getting more and more frustrated. It was only made worse by Robin’s absence.

But eventually Catwoman began to tire of this little game and flipped over Batgirl’s head to land on the edge of the roof.

“Geez, if you want it so bad, then why don’t you just go fetch it?” She said and tossed the statue over the edge.

Batgirl cursed and leapt after it, diving past Catwoman and just barely managing to catch it as it fell. She let out a breath and pulled herself back onto the roof, looking up only to find that Catwoman was long gone.

“Shit.” Batgirl hissed. “Every time. Why can’t I just run into Poison Ivy or even Harley Quinn? At least they’re not so damn slippery.”

Catwoman smiled from her hiding place a few buildings away, watching Batgirl make her way back to the art museum where she stole the statue from. As the hero was out of sight, she reached into her bag and pulled out the real statue.

“Oh Batgirl, when will you ever learn?” She purred.

Catwoman lost her smile when she heard the fluttering of a large cloak behind her and heard male voice say, “Very impressive, Catwoman.”

She spun around, hand on the whip coiled at her side, and saw a pale skin man standing just a few feet away from her, a grin on his face. “Who the hell are you?”

“I am Count Vlad Dracula Tepes. At your service, Catwoman.” Dracula bowed his head to her. “I’m sorry to have startled you. Your friends, Duela Dent and Harley Quinn, spoke of you.”

“They’re not my friends.” Catwoman said, eyes narrowed. “And when you say Dracula, you mean like the—“

“Like the vampire, yes.” Dracula nodded. “I just happen to see your altercation with Batgirl just now, and I must say, I understand why so many people are enamored with her.”

“Keep up the stupid persona and you’ll meet her soon enough.” Catwoman retorted, still wary of this man. There was something about him that made him seem inherently threatening, though he had yet to do anything against her. She didn’t know what, but her body was close to entering its fight or flight state just from being near him. “So what’s your handle?”

“Handle?”

“Yeah. Joker’s got her clown gag thing, I’ve got the cat burglary, Ivy’s got her plants, Harley’s…crazy. What’s your spiel?”

“It’s just as I said, I am a vampire.” He replied.

Catwoman snorted. “So what, you drink blood?”

“Yes, that is precisely what I do.” He nodded.

“Looks like Joker’s gonna have some competition for craziest freak in Gotham.” She laughed and shook her head. “Too bad you’re so nuts, you’re not bad looking. Still, it was nice meeting you, Dracula, but I gotta go add this golden kitty to my collection.” She turned to jump off the roof. “See you around.”

“Have a nice night, Selina Kyle.”

That made her pause, and she turned back around to face him, eyes wide. “W-What did you say?”

“Your name.” Dracula said, smirking, his white teeth gleaming in the dim light of the buildings around them. “It is Selina Kyle, yes?”

“How the hell do you know that?” Catwoman demanded, pulling her whip out and cracking it in the air.

“Why, you told me, of course.” He said as if nothing was wrong.

“Don’t play around with me, asshole!” Catwoman shouted and swung her whip at him.

Dracula’s body flickered for just a moment before he reappeared in front of her. Catwoman gasped, but could do nothing as he lightly pushed her in the chest and she went flying back against the side of the chimney. Her whip was thrown from her grip and she coughed as air was knocked from her lungs. This gave Dracula time to walk over to her in just three short strides that brought him in front of her. He tilted her head up and made her stare into his eyes. Catwoman froze as if her body was paralyzed.

“W-What did you do to me?” She grunted, trying to move, but her body wasn’t following her commands.

“It’s called hypnotism, my dear. You lost the moment you first set eyes on me.” Dracula said. He cut his eyes from hers, knowing that he had full control over her body once he caught her with his gaze. “Now, be a good girl and take off your hood for me, would you? Oh, and unzip your costume if you would.”

Catwoman did as she was commanded, though unwillingly. She pulled back her hood, revealing her short black hair, and then proceeded to unzip the front of her costume. She shivered under Dracula’s hungry gaze as her impressive cleavage came into view as she unzipped her costume all the way to just below her naval. Dracula growled hungrily and ran his hands along her soft skin, running them up her sides to her breasts and groped them. She bit her lip as her soft, perky breasts spilled out into his hands, her pink nipples hardening in his palms.

“Yes, you will do nicely.” Dracula muttered, pinching her nipples and making her moan. “Rejoice, Selina, for you will be the first of my new brides. You will live forever at my side, always young and beautiful, my eternal servant and lover, and my huntress to gather fresh prey for me when I wish to feed. You will have a front row seat to the reformation of Gotham City, and watch as I show this Batgirl how to properly rule a city. Now with that said, let’s get to the fun part, shall we?”

Dracula opened his mouth and extended his fangs. He leaned toward Catwoman’s neck and sank his fangs into the soft flesh of her neck, making her gasp and stiffen. They punctured her tender flesh effortlessly, and she stood there defenseless as his mouth filled with blood. She gasped and groaned, but did not scream, and Dracula wrapped his arms around her as he sucked at her blood like it was fine wine.

With each mouthful, the woman’s resistance weakened and soon Catwoman’s body sagged against him. He heard her breathy pants against his ear but continued to drink, his cock hardening against her body as he feasted on her. Her moans made him hornier, but he had to drink enough to trigger the change within her before doing anything else or her body will fight off the infection.

When he heard her heartbeat start to slow, Dracula stopped drinking and pulled his head back with a gasp. He licked the blood from his lips and looked down at the near unconscious and pale Catwoman, who was panting in his arms. With her body struggling to sustain itself, she was well on her way to becoming a vampire. But before that, he needed to give her a sneak peek at the perks to being one of his brides.

XXXXXX

Selina was delirious and weak from blood loss and was defenseless as Dracula tore apart her catsuit bent her over the chimney near the edge of the roof. All she had on were her gloves and boots, the rest of her outfit easily torn to shreds from Dracula’s immense strength. She was unable to refuse him as he got behind her with the intent to fuck her during the last few moments of her human life.

He lined his cock up with her drooling entrance and slammed forward, his hands holding tightly onto her hips, squeezing her perhaps a little too hard as he got a steady hold onto her to keep her still. Then he started to thrust, his body rolling as he wasted no time at all getting rough and savage with the beautiful thief from the first slam forward into her.

Selina’s weak muscles tensed up and she stared blankly forward, looking off into space as she took in the hard thrusts, Dracula hilting himself with each push that shook her to her very core, left her shivering and writing, not caring about anything else.

Dracula gritted his teeth as he fucked his new bride into submission, relishing taking and turning his first victim. All of his attention was on fucking this woman, whose love of mischief and the thrill of the hunt would serve to make her a strong vampire. He looked down and enjoyed the view of Selina’s nice, round rear end and her pussy leaking down her thighs as he pounded into her. He forgot the joys of sex in his hibernation; he was never a lustful one, but as a man he had his fair share of human and vampire flings.

Selina had no idea how long he fucked her senseless on the rooftop. She could barely think straight, and the constant thrusts into her womb were making her entire body weaker than she already was. She took her pleasure selfishly, giving herself up to this monster who had so easily dominated her. Selina wanted to get off this inhuman bliss, and feel Dracula cum deep inside her and make her his for all eternity.

When her orgasm came her eyes weren’t looking anywhere but the sky, rolling up as she shuddered and twitched before letting out a mighty scream of satisfaction. Her oozing pussy leaked even harder as her orgasm tore through her, leaving her shuddering uncontrollably, the intense clenching down around Dracula’s cock certain to undo her as she soared to the lofty heights of her well-deserved orgasm. Her climax only grew more intense as Dracula came as well, filling her up with all the molten seed he had stored since raping Robin the night before. Cum flooded her pussy, and her knees went weak, sagging in his iron grip as he came nonstop into her womb.

Dracula tilted his head back and sighed, pressing his hips flush against Selina’s tight ass as he flooded her womb with his seed. Oh how he forgot how much he enjoyed the pleasures of the flesh. Sex was so much better after a good feeding.

“Yes,” Dracula growled, his eyes flashing red with bestial hunger and his white teeth fully exposed by the demonic grin he wore. “I’m definitely going to love Gotham City.”

The Lord of Darkness had arisen again to claim Gotham City as his own, and the humans were blissfully unaware of the slow conquest that was going on within the shadows. A storm had come to the city, one that not even Joker or Huntress were prepared to handle.


	3. The Growing Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I revised chapters one to three a little bit, just in case anyone's confused about a few things.

Chapter 3-The Growing Darkness

Batgirl, known to friends and allies as Barbara Gordon, returned to the Batcave late that night, tired from having to deal with Catwoman yet again. She really was getting sick of dealing with that stupid cat. And just as she was getting ready to call it a night too! Honestly, she wondered if Catwoman just got her kicks from pissing her off.

Barbara slowly pulled her Bat-cycle to a stop inside the massive cavern of the Batcave, right alongside the Batmobile, and shut it off with a sigh. She reached up and pulled her mask back, letting her long red hair flow free about her beautiful face.

“Rough night?” Someone asked.

Barbara looked up to see her best friend and partner, Stephanie Brown, known to Gotham as Robin, walking down the stairs from the upper level of the Batcave. She was a young, pretty teenage girl with long blond hair, her eyes covered by a green eye mask and a green headband holding her hair back. She wore a red and green short sleeve vest with green elbow gloves and form fitting green tights with black boots.

Barbara and Stephanie were close friends, and when Barbara donned the moniker of Batgirl, Stephanie was all in for joining her in cleaning up their city. The two girls trained themselves relentlessly, from self-defense techniques to weapons training, and combined with Barbara’s high intelligence and sense of justice, which she inherited from her father, the two girls quickly became a household name in Gotham.

That was two years ago and the girls were pros at this now. Though that was no excuse to slack off. Nothing was absolute in Gotham, and everyone was unpredictable, especially their rogue’s gallery of villains.

“You could say that.” Barbara said, pulling her cowl back to reveal her beautiful face and let her long red hair run free. “Ran into Catwoman tonight.”

“Ah,” Stephanie nodded, totally understanding Barbara’s frustration. “That explains it. What she do this time?”

“The usual, rob a museum for yet another cat themed priceless artifact.”

“Where the hell do they keep getting these things?”

Barbara shrugged. She’s seen stranger things. “Anything new on your end?”

“No, just some muggers causing some trouble.” Stephanie said. Barbara frowned.

“And no word of Joker?” She asked.

“No, not a peep. There wasn’t even any Halloween stores being robbed either.” Stephanie replied. “It’s weird.”

“I know. Joker always gets crazier than normal during October, and gets worse the closer we get to Halloween. I don’t know why she’s so silent now, but I don’t like it.”

“You think it’s possible that maybe…she just decided to take a break?” Stephanie weakly asked. She immediately regretted her question when Barbara gave her a look that was eerily similar to her father’s.

“Joker never takes breaks, Steph. She’s always planning some new sick game to unleash upon the city, and if it’s not her then it’s either Harley or Punchline causing trouble. Don’t even get me started on Poison Ivy.” Barbara sighed. “No, something’s happened and we have no idea what’s coming. This is just the calm before the storm.”

“Don’t jinx it.” Stephanie groaned, but knew she was right. Joker and her girls were too unpredictable to no remain vigilant. It was how she remained Gotham’s number one menace for almost three years before Batgirl and Robin arose to challenge her.

Barbara smiled and patted her friend on the shoulder. “Let’s head back home. Whatever’s still out there at this time is nothing the police can’t handle.”

“Sure, I’m beat anyway.” Stephanie yawned.

Barbara followed her friend over to the secret entrance to their little base of operations, but her mind was still occupied with concerns over what the Joker could be planning.

XXXXXX

Holly Robinson was Catwoman’s best friend and roommate. The two women had met when Holly was just a young teenage prostitute working the streets of Gotham’s East End, and when things weren’t going their way, Selina took her away from that life and began stealing to support themselves. Granted things were entirely care-free, as Holly was working as a stripper (a very popular stripper though) and Selina got herself caught up with the city’s most notorious group of villains.

Since they went solo, they lived in a fancy apartment by themselves, bought with the money Selina made from selling priceless artifacts or stealing from Gotham’s upper class. Holly never brought home any men, since she wasn’t interested in anyone at the moment, even for a quick fuck, and Selina was too busy trying not to get a face full of laughing gas from the Joker and her gang of psycho bitches. Holly was fine with that, she had enough of men after being their plaything for so long.

That all changed when Selina brought home a man for the first time in ages.

It had been late into the night, later than Selina normally was when she did her heists, even when she ran into Batgirl or Robin. Holly was getting worried about Selina and thought that things had gone horribly wrong for her, and just when she was about to call her friend to see if she was alright, the Catwoman herself came strutting in through the door…with a friend.

As soon as she laid eyes upon the man, Holly was entranced. He was inhumanly handsome, his body perfectly muscular and toned from top to bottom, his skin pale and flawless, and his hair blacker than the midnight sky. He looked too perfect to be true. Selina, whom Holly had always saw as beautiful, looked different too; the woman was practically glowing, her skin glistening in contrast against her black bodysuit. Somehow she looked even more beautiful tonight, and Holly had no idea why.

What happened after Holly was introduced to Selina’s male companion was irrelevant, as it was all just a blur to her. Right now, all she was concerned about was the feeling of Selina’s lips on hers, with the man’s body pressed up against her back.

Selina wrapped her arms around Holly and wasted no time once their lips met before sticking her tongue into Holly’s mouth. While they kissed passionately, Holly felt Selina sucking at her lip and nipping at it with her teeth.

Dracula pressed himself against Holly’s back, his hard cock poking her bottom as he tried to locate her openings. She reached down to grab hold of his cock and jerked it up and down while the other hand moved tentatively downward until she located the gap between Selina’s thighs (when did Selina get naked?). When Holly started playing with her cunt, Selina broke their kiss to flick Holly’s lips with her tongue.

Dracula removed Holly’s hand from his cock and grabbed her by the hips. She felt the length of his shaft nestling between the cheeks of her ass as he rubbed his member up and down her crack. She was about to grab hold of his cock to guide it inside of her when Dracula and Selina began kissing and licking the sides of her neck. The feeling of their mouths on her throat felt so good to Holly and she closed her eyes in bliss, her mouth falling open in ecstasy.

If she hadn’t been so distracted, Holly might have noticed Dracula and Selina’s teeth lengthening and sharpening and their pupils turning blood red as they shed their humanity away. Holly screamed as she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her neck as they sank their fangs deep into her throat to let her blood flow. The pain only lasted a few seconds before the two vampires began sucking on her wounds and drinking her blood vigorously. As they began feeding on Holly, the pain subsided and she felt the most intense pleasure she had ever experienced. Holly moaned loudly as they drank profusely from her throat and swallowed her blood in large gulps. She had orgasmed once already and was already prepared to climax again.

Selina gulped a deep swallow of Holly’s blood before detaching her mouth from her neck. She moaned and licked her bloodstained lips sensually, running a hand along her front. “She tastes so good. Her blood…it’s heavenly.”

Dracula took his fangs from Holly’s neck and held the girl by her waist. Blood seeped from Holly’s neck and trailed down her shoulders and over her chest, staining her sweaty breasts red. “The first taste is always the best. Remember to let nothing go to waste, for there may come a time when you won’t have access to such luxuries as willing victims.”

He presented Holly’s body to her and Selina grabbed her friend’s shoulders, her head snapping forward to clamp her teeth down on Holly’s neck. The motion was violent, but her fangs sank easily into the girl’s flesh, causing more blood to fill Selina’s mouth. She drank the warm liquid down hungrily, swallowing each gush down with a moan, her clawed fingers holding Holly still as she fed. Holly continued moaning as Selina fed upon her. She couldn’t even feel the pain as she reveled in the unholy pleasure she was feeling.

Selina’s mouth on Holly’s neck felt wonderful. Of all the clients she’s serviced both before and after meeting Selina, none had ever made her feel this amazing. She climaxed again a short while ago, her third orgasm since the feeding began. A squishing noise came from her loins as fluid squirted from her folds in a single loud burst. Her inner thighs had become a slick, white mess due to her constant ejaculations.

Dracula watched the bloody, lewd exchange with a grin as his diamond hard cock pressed up against Holly’s ass. Selina was causing quite the mess for a newborn, but that was to be expected for someone who was tasting blood for the first time. At least she wasn’t doing it on the field of battle like he did when he was newly turned. That was a crazy time of his life.

“That’s enough, Selina. I haven’t had her yet.” Dracula said softly, stroking the woman’s black hair. He wasn’t in the mood for fucking a bloodless corpse because his progeny lost control in the heat of the moment. “You can have her after I’m done with her.”

Selina detached her mouth from Holly’s throat, which caused a spurt of her blood to gush from her neck wound before flowing more regularly. She moved back while still savoring the taste of her friend’s blood in her moth, giving them room for Dracula to bend Holly forward at the waist. Dracula glanced down at Holly’s slender form and felt a different kind of hunger growing. He pointed his rock hard cock at her wet entrance, running his cockhead up and down her twitching folds.

Took weak from their dual feeding of her, Holly laid her head on her crossed arms and moaned as she felt Dracula’s cock penetrating her. His cock felt gloriously thick inside her canal, and his cockhead spread her flesh apart enticingly as he thrust deeper into her. He had to be the largest of any man she had taken in the past. Dracula kept a firm hold of her hips as he impaled her cunt on his shaft, not giving her any time to acclimate to his size, shoving as much of his cock into her as possible in one go.

When he had half of his cock in her pussy, Dracula paused for a literal heartbeat before shoving the rest of his shaft into her. He began to fuck her with deep, excited strokes as she screamed in ecstasy. She burned up under the harshness of it, shaking and twisting as the ecstasy set in, and she was so happy to feel every hot second of it that her moans rose up out of control. Her body rocked with each thrust forward, her breasts shaking wildly, her hands clenching the bloody sheets in her fingers with what remaining strength she had.

The pleasure was overwhelming, an intense and fervid rush of everything Holly had been waiting to feel. Each powerful thrust shook her, made her struggle to remain somewhat stable on the queen sized bed, her heart pounding a mile a minute while blood continued to leak from the fang marks in her throat.

Dracula held her steady as he fucked her, focusing on the snug, tight human pussy wrapped around his cock, so hot and wet. He used every muscle in his hips to ensure that every inch of his cock was buried into her sopping wet pussy, impaling her very depths. Back and forth he hammered her with a primal, depraved hunger, and Holly’s screams grew louder and louder as he thrust harder and harder into her. When Holly felt his bulbous cockhead press against her cervix, her eyes rolled up and she shuddered in orgasmic bliss once again.

Selina sat back against the bed, fingering herself as she watched her longtime friend lose herself to her master. This was the first time Holly had ever enjoyed sex with a man, and she wanted to remember it. Her body quivered, and as his meaty cock forced its way in and out of her pussy, she felt herself lose whatever inhibitions she had when this started. She fully submitted to the wonderful pleasure and allowed it to take hold.

Feeling her pussy tighten around his cock, Dracula decided to give the girl what she needed and pounded harder into her, showing her no mercy as he thrust harshly towards his orgasm, growling deep in his chest as he claimed her. Harder and harder he fucked until finally, with one bestial howl, he lost himself, slamming forward into Holly so hard that he buried himself balls deep into her.

Holly screamed as she felt his cock get even thicker inside her cunt before hot cum gushed into her welcoming womb, and all the molten seed filling her up was enough to send her crashing over the edge one final time into maddening ecstasy. Her head fell forward and she muffled her own cries in the bedsheets, her eyes rolling back once more as her body convulsed and shuddered.

Dracula’s thrusts slowed down as he filled her womb with his seed. He let out a long breath once his undead load was fully depleted, pumping his entire deposit of cum deep enough into her cunt that only a few drops leaked out. Grabbing her arms, he lifted her up and slowly pulled his cock from her cum-filled pussy before handing her off to Selina.

“Now you can have her.” He said. “Just remember to stop before you take too much. You’ll need an available source of blood to have for your personal use.”

“Yes, master.” Selina hummed and hugged Holly close to her. “Did that feel good, sweetie?”

“Y-Yes…” Holly moaned, rubbing her wet thighs together.

“Good, because you’re going to feel this good for a long, long time.” Selina smiled before opening her mouth and sinking her fangs back into Holly’s neck.

Holly gasped breathlessly as Selina drank from her again and sagged in her friend’s arms. The Catwoman turned vampire drank deeply from the girl’s bleeding throat and ran her hands up and down Holly’s sweaty body before groping her perky ass with her hands. Dracula sat back and enjoyed the sight before him as he recovered from his moment of passion.

What a wonderful night this has been.

XXXXXX

Contrary to human media, the sun did not kill vampires. Instead it weakened them almost immediately upon exposure, halving their strength and making them more susceptible to normal weapons, even knives and bullets. Most vampires, even old ones, made sure to avoid sunlight at all costs, but to Dracula, who had reached a level of power few vampires achieved in their immortal lifetime, the sunlight was just a simple irritant. He was the King of Darkness. Not even the sun could seriously harm him anymore.

With that in mind, Dracula left Selina and Holly’s apartment to take a little morning stroll back to the Siren’s hideout. Gotham looked different in the daytime, livelier and even safer. All the dregs and scum who hid in the shadows had retreated once the sun rose above the skyline, and the common people once again regained control of the city. Personally, Dracula preferred the darkness, but he was a bit biased in that regard.

He decided to learn a bit more about this modern age he was in, and about the city itself before attempting anything major. While the memories he obtained from the few humans he killed, as well as from Punchline and Selina, were more than enough to allow him to blend in with the populace, he had to know just what he was up against before beginning his conquest. He was stronger than Huntress, Batgirl and Robin in every way possible, but he had seen fine examples of weaker beings killing those stronger than them. The greatest empires almost always fell from self-destructing after all.

This led him to heading to the Gotham City Library to a little bit of “light” reading. The library was an interesting place, though nowhere near as grand as his personal study back in his old castle. He wondered if it was still standing today.

Dracula wandered around the library, trying to navigate the long isles that were a bit tiring to keep track of. He thought about asking someone for assistance when someone was kind enough to help him.

“Do you need any help sir?”

Dracula looked down and saw a beautiful young woman standing next to him. She was a teenager well into her early adulthood, and had long red hair that fell down her shoulders and intelligent looking eyes. The beige sweater hugged her ample chest lovingly, and he spied her toned legs under the long green skirt she wore. The girl gave off a bookish appearance, but he could tell by the way she moved and carried herself that she was a trained fighter.

“Yes, thank you.” He said. “I just moved here to Gotham and I wanted to learn more about the city. It’s my first time moving overseas, so acclimating to my new home is a bit jarring for me.”

“Really?” The girl said. He could tell that she was only partly interested in his words, the rest of his mind occupied by his natural vampiric allure that had great effect on the opposite sex. “Where are you from?”

“A small province from Eastern Europe. Though I’ve moved a lot across the continent before moving to America.”

“And Gotham was your first choice?” She joked.

“It reminded me of home. The abundance of supervillains notwithstanding.” Dracula grinned, and he held out his hand. “I’m Orlock, and yes, it’s just like that silent movie.”

The girl laughed and shook his hand. “Barbara Gordon. Welcome to Gotham, Mr. Orlock. I hope you’ll stay longer than one month when things get crazy.”

“I’m a hard man to frighten, Ms. Gordon.” Dracula remarked.

“Please, just call me Barbara.” She said smiling.

Barbara led him to a different part of the library where he could find books on the city, and even showed him a computer that he could use for further information. But what Dracula was more concerned about at the moment was the smell of her blood. It was a scent he recognized before, and he couldn’t help but marvel at his luck.

Barbara smelled just like Batgirl.

XXXXXX

“Hey, Bela, there ya are! I was worried when you didn’t come home last night!” Exclaimed Joker as Dracula climbed through the open window the following night.

“I was occupied in setting up my new home in Gotham City.” Dracula replied. “As a vampire, there are certain conditions I need in order to safely rest when daylight comes, even for one as powerful as me. I returned to thank you for your help in returning me to life, and to bid you farewell.”

“What, you’re leaving?” Joker asked, her face falling. “But we didn’t get to hang out at all!”

“I’m not sure what you mean by hang out…”

“Aw, c’mon, Bela! You’re, like, the original supervillain! We’d be great buddies if you’d just give our friendship a chance!” The pale woman grinned widely. “We have so much in common, like…capes…and evilness!”

Dracula pursed his lips. “I understand, but it’d be rude of me to further depend on your hospitality.”

“Don’t be like that. We can show you how to really have fun in this city.” Joker said. “And I’m not the only who’ll be sad.”

She pointed to the bedroom and he looked over to see Punchline standing there looking a bit frazzled, but otherwise alright. She was wearing her full costume, and there was a bandage over the bite marks on her neck, but she looked almost healthy. He hadn’t taken enough blood to turn her, but she was suffering from a slight case of anemia, judging from her slight shivering…though that might be from her arousal at being near him.

‘Ah yes, I forgot about my thrall.’ Dracula thought, grinning inwardly.

“D-Don’t go. We could use someone like you in our group.” Punchline said, trying to keep a hold on her stammering. “I could—I mean, we can teach you a lot about this city.”

“Like all the cool midnight hangout spots, the places Huntress and I fought in the past, potential banks to rob, oh and maybe that roller derby place Harley likes to go to.” Joker listed off.

Dracula wanted to refuse, after all if needed some space of his own if he was going to be operating out of Gotham from now on, but seeing Punchline had reminded him of his plans for the Sirens. Catwoman was already his, and Punchline was well on her way to becoming his second bride, though for now she was just a thrall under his control thanks to his drinking of her blood.

Perhaps it would be prudent to remain close to the Sirens for the time being. He was going to take care of them anyway, so why not just make them his before turning to the heroes protecting Gotham. Better to have a backup plan just in case things don’t go smoothly.

“Okay, you’ve convinced me. I will stay longer.” Dracula relented to Joker’s complaints. “You ladies do lead eventful lives.”

“That’s an understatement.” Joker quipped.

“And where is Harley? Has she gone out?”

“She’s hanging out with Ivy in her greenhouse trying to get some high quality weed or something.” Joker said uncaringly. “They’ll be back soon.”

Poison Ivy, Gotham’s resident natural disaster herself. Dracula felt a grin spread across his lips. He just got an idea on who his next bride will be.

XXXXXX

Like Catwoman, Poison Ivy did not live with the ruling clowns of the Sirens. She lived in her own apartment building not too far from Joker’s headquarters, a moderately sized building completely overrun with plants of varying sizes, mainly massive. Few people in the neighborhood ventured anywhere near that place, out of fear of some random mutated venus flytrap devouring them on the spot, and so Ivy got her much needed solitude to enjoy her lovely plants in peace.

The only regular visitor she got besides Joker was Harley, who was probably the only person Ivy could ever really consider to be a friend. They often hung out together either chilling in Ivy’s greenhouse/apartment or off in the city getting into all sorts of shenanigans. Ivy was probably the only person besides Joker who could handle Harley’s bubbly and insane behavior.

“You should’ve seen him, Red. He was the most handsomest man I’ve ever seen, and this is coming from the most hardcore lesbian in Gotham.” Harley practically yelled at her friend. “I mean, he was fucking crazy when he got out of that coffin and I totally thought I was going to die when he attacked Punchline, but everything turned out alright.”

“Harley, slow down.” Ivy sighed. “Let me get this straight; you found a coffin in the middle of a cemetery holding the body of…Dracula? And then your blood awakens him and he revives and attacks Punchline before raping her on the spot in front of you. Now he’s living with you and Joker, and given free rein to move in the city.”

“Yup!” Harley chirped.

Ivy looked at her friend as if she grew two heads. “That’s…I honestly don’t know what to say. I mean, he’s the real deal?”

“As real as the moon itself.”

Harley and Ivy screamed and jumped, and Ivy instinctively lashed out with one of her thorny rose vines at the intruder. Dracula, who had quietly slipped in through the open window behind the couch, allowed the vine to pass through his body like mist, not even moving from his spot. He smirked at the startled ladies and bowed his head.

“I apologize for startling you two. Duela had told me that Harley was visiting a friend and I couldn’t pass up the chance to meet another member of the infamous Sirens.” He said.

Ivy slowly calmed down as she took in this newcomer, who clearly wasn’t the least bit unsettled by the abundance of large plants around him. He didn’t even seem very phased by her odd appearance, though that might have been due to hanging out with Joker’s posse for so long.

“You must be Dracula.” Ivy said, running her eyes up and down his form. The small smile she gave showed that she liked what she saw.

“Indeed I am.” Dracula smiled back. “And you must be Poison Ivy. Pleasure to meet you.”

Poison Ivy was just as beautiful as he heard around the area. A curvaceous woman with green skin covered with darker green patterns resembling vines and leaves, and a skimpy outfit consisting of just a short green vest and a thin green thong that left much of her lower body uncovered. Her red hair flowed in well-kept locks about halfway down her back, and was dotted here and there with flowers and leaves. Her bright green eyes never left Dracula’s tall, handsome form, which made him grin. Apparently she was liking what she saw.

“You know, when Harley told me about you, I wasn’t expecting…this.” Ivy purred.

“A cape and suit would be sorely out of style in this new modern world. I found myself liking the clothes of the modern era a lot more than I originally thought.” Dracula said, motioning to his black shirt and pants. Same color scheme, different style.

“No arguments here.” She smirked. “So how are you liking the new world?”

“Many things have changed yet some things remain the same. I’m adjusting well to things, though it will take some time for this old dog to learn new tricks.” Dracula remarked. “Harley, Joker wanted to see you about something. I think it had something to do with those pet hyenas of yours.”

“Ugh, don’t tell me those dumb grunts tried to fuck with my babies again.” Harley grunted and got up grumpily. “I thought I told those morons not to bother them!”

“If it’s any consolation, your…babies haven’t shed any blood…yet.” He said.

“Better get ‘em before puddin’ blows a blood vessel over it.” Harley sighed and waved lazily to Ivy. “See ya later, Red.”

“Bye, Harley.” Ivy said as the jester walked out the door. When she was gone, Ivy gave Dracula a grin. “Really?”

“It was the only way I could get her out of here without raising suspicion.” Dracula replied smoothly. “And for the record, her hyenas really were starting to bark at her goons.”

“Of course they were.” She purred, eying him as he sat next to her on the couch. “I take it you’re interested in something if you had to trick Harley into leaving us alone.”

“I think you have an idea of what I want.”

“I do.” She said. “So you’re a vampire, right?”

Dracula nodded. “Last I checked.”

“I take it you’re pretty into biting pretty ladies like me. That’s pretty kinky.” Ivy hummed, running a finger along his arm. “I don’t mind a little kinky, y’know.”

“And I very much like an independent woman who takes her own initiative with men.” Dracula replied smiling.

“Then I think we’re going to get along just fine.”

XXXXXX

A few minutes later, Dracula and Ivy were in the woman’s rose decorated bedroom with the plant woman herself on her knees with her lips around the vampire king’s cock. They both shed their clothes between the living room and the bedroom, and were already deep in the middle of their coupling.

Her lips were wrapped tightly around his cockhead and she was sucking hard. Ivy slurped loudly at his tip, flicking her tongue along his slit as it oozed arousal. Soft moans escaped her throat as she sucked on the crown of Dracula’s stiff, throbbing member. With one hand, she squeezed his balls, coaxing out as much precum as she could. With her other hand, she eagerly stroked his shaft, tugging downwards in an attempt to milk everything he had right into her mouth. Dracula groaned and rocked his hips as she sucked him dry. He could tell she was very experienced in sexual matters, though he wondered if her experience came from a man or a woman.

He took a deep breath and smelled the thick aroma of pheromones in the air, altered chemicals emitted by the unique plants Ivy had decorating the room. They smelled heavenly, especially to Dracula’s enhanced senses, and increased his arousal significantly. The effect they had on his body was so great that he reached his orgasm without warning.

Ivy squeaked in surprise as his shaft pulsed in her grasp and began to pump a thick, gooey load into her waiting mouth. Her eyelids slowly fluttered shut as Dracula’s warm cream splashed across her tongue. She savored the salty taste and the thick, rich texture as she gulped down wad after wad of her partner’s spunk. Dracula groaned as his balls tightened and pulsed again and again, his inhuman stamina coming into play as he pumped huge blasts of cum right down her throat.

Ivy finally pulled Dracula’s cockhead from her mouth, which she held open to catch the last of his load. She gasped softly as she felt the final few shots boiling up Dracula’s shaft and watched as his cockhead furiously spat them out. With her tongue hanging out, Ivy expertly caught every last drop as Dracula finally finished cumming. She made sure he was watching as she swished his load around with her tongue before gulping it down with a happy sigh.

“Ahh, that was delicious.” Ivy cooed. “I wasn’t expecting you to cum so much.”

“Being a vampire has its perks. Though your pheromones certainly gave me a helping hand.” Dracula grinned.

“Honestly, they came alive on their own. It happens whenever I get…excited.” She said as she stood over Dracula, getting up to straddle him on the bed. She sat directly over his crotch, spreading her legs and lowering herself. “Which is about to happen a lot in the next few minutes.”

Dracula watched her slender, voluptuous body, covered in sweat that glistening enticingly, drop down on him. Ivy dropped her hips without warning, letting out a sharp gasp as she penetrated herself on his cock. Dracula’s head fell back and he growled in bliss as his shaft was enveloped by Ivy’s tight, wet cunt. Her pussy was warm and just a bit tingly. Had he been in the right mind, he would have noticed that Ivy’s pussy was secreting even more pheromones that were driving his vampire senses crazy.

Ivy knew exactly what her body was doing to him, and waited for her pheromones to really do their thing. Dracula bucked his hips, twitching and convulsing as his balls suddenly tightened up. His manhood twitched furiously as it began pumping her full of thick, virile cum. She gasped sharply at the sensation, but quickly began to giggle as she started to roll her hips. A blush began to creep onto her face as she rode Dracula, who was still cumming hard. Wet, gooey slaps soon began to fill the air as Ivy fucked herself on Dracula’s rod. Those slaps soon gave way to slurps, however, as Ivy’s sexy drank up the load that he squirted into her. She moaned happily as she absorbed his cream, licking her lips and leaning forward to bring her face closer to his.

“Mmm, that’s it.” Ivy grunted “Come on, big guy, I know there’s more where that came from. Give it to me!”

Dracula hissed through his teeth, his eyes turning red and fangs lengthening as he began to buck his hips against Ivy. She bounced on top of him, squeaking happily as she quickly approached her own climax just as Dracula reached his second one. The feeling of a second rich, creamy load being pumped into her womb was enough to send her over the edge. She dug her nails into his chest, biting her lip to stifle a squeal of ecstasy as her cunt clamped down on Dracula’s pulsing girth. Ivy’s womanhood began sucking up his cum a bit early, sucking it right out of him as they both rode their orgasms out.

Ivy began desperately thrusting against Dracula, bouncing wildly on top of him in an attempt to force out one last load. He growled and hissed, thrusting back against her violently. Ivy squealed and grunted as she came again, spraying Dracula’s abdomen with cum. She sped her thrusts even as she came, grinding and bouncing at an almost insane pace as she moaned happily.

“More! More! MORE!”

Finally reaching his limits, Dracula’s upper body shot up with blinding speed and his arms wrapped around her body to entrap her. Just as she lost control again, he opened his mouth and sank his fangs deep into her neck. Ivy screamed, her body shuddering uncontrollably from his bite, and her eyes rolled back from the strongest orgasm she ever had. Her shrieks morphed into sighs as Dracula began sucking the lifeblood from her bleeding neck. He held her tightly as he feasted on her, the woman’s pheromones having driven him into a frenzy.

A powerful, welcoming cloud of euphoria washed over Ivy’s body as a stupefying miasma took hold of her mind. She sagged in place, her body still impaled on Dracula’s cock with only the man himself there to hold her up. Ivy moaned when Dracula reached around to squeeze her plump ass while he dined upon her with a series of satisfied noises in between the loud, gulping swallows of her blood. Finally he detached his mouth from Ivy’s bloodied throat for a brief reprieve.

“That was amazing, Ivy. Truly you live up to your reputation as a skilled seductress.” Dracula whispered in her ear. “You will be a fine addition as one of my brides.”

He sank his fangs back into her throat and took a long, deep suck that made her eyes roll back and her pussy convulse around his cock. Ivy sagged against him, letting the vampire drain her blood and introduce her to the world of darkness that he ruled over. 


End file.
